RUBI DE SANGRE
by Yinu25
Summary: Esta es mi primer historia aquí bueno una chica perseguida por los fantasmas de su pasado lograra encontrar la felicidad con la tortuga mas ruda del grupo ...¿su "herma" sabrá su paradero?...¿su antiguo prometido la encontrara y le ara pagar? ...o ¿su padre la volverá a obtener y obligara a su antigua vocación ? no sean malos por favor UnU
1. Chapter 1

**EL RUBI DE SANGRE**

* * *

hola primero quiero decirles que es mi primer finc en esta pagina espero que lo disfruten gracias por su **ATENCION**

* * *

_**las tortugas ninjas son de nickelodeon**_

Era una noche cualquiera en las calles de new york en los tejados se encontraban 4 tortugas mutantes siguiendo a un kragdroide, que se detuvo en frente de un departamento y se metió en lo que parecía un gimnasio lleno de armas de ninjutsu y sacos de box , los hermanos lo destruyeron y vieron impresionados la variedad de armas

Doni: woow solo Woow

Rapha: ¿de quién será este sitio?

Mikey: yo creo que de alguien súper genial

Leo: bien hay que irnos ante….

No pudo terminar ya que alguien abrió la puerta mostrando a una chica de más o menos 25 años , ojos chocolates, cabello negro con rayos rojos largo asta debajo de los hombros un poco más arriba ya que estaba atado en una cola de caballo y flequillo de lado izquierdo, usando una blusa corta que mostraba parte del ombligo y unos shorts que llegaban un poco arriba de las rodillas ,por suerte se lograron ocultar antes que los viera ,esta empezó a entrenar golpes con el costal atasque este callo y se rompió

Chica: genial tendré que comprar más mañana

Mientras agarraba otro y lo colocaba y volvía a golpearlo las tortugas se impresionaron y mas una de cinta roja

Rapha:"_valla es muy bonita "_

Mikey: Wood vieron esa chica es **¡INCREÍBLE!**

Leo, Rapha y Doni: **MIKEYYY**

La chica tomo 2 sais que estaban colgadas en la pared y volteo donde estaban las tortugas

Chica:**¿¡QUIEN ANDA HAY!? **

Bueno a nuestras queridas tortugas lo salvo el celular de la chica

Chica: hola hola…. ¿Abril? ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Angie?..¿Que hizo QUE?...le voy a romper la cara. Voy para allá

La chica salió del cuarto y salió del edificio con una chaqueta de cuero negra, un pants negro y unas botas militares

Mikey: creen que sea nuestra abril

Leo: sigámosla

La siguieron el barrio se les hacía conocido hasta que llegaron a la casa de Abril ¿en tonses esta chica y Abril?

* * *

_**que dicen feo horroroso de gen su comentario 0u0**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_CAPITULO 2_**

* * *

**_Las tortugas ninjas son de nickelodon los OCs son míos_**

* * *

Aclaro algo el primer capítulo fue de prueba las siguientes estarán un poco más elaborados y cuando dice 25 años quise decir 15 seme fue el dedo jejeje. Sin más disfruten el cap. gracias por su **ATENCIÓN**

* * *

Vieron a Abril llorando en el hombro de una chica rubia con un vestido amarillo neón con un citaron negro y ojos verde claro, tendría unos 14 o 15 y luego entro la ojicafe

Chica: ya llegue - se acerca a abril y coloca su mano en su hombro-¿cómo estás?

Abril: estoy bien rebe no es para tanto

Rebe**: ¡NO ES PARA TANTO!** en la mañana le diste el sí y se cre con el derecho de ponerte el cuerno **¡Y NO ES PARA TANTO!** cuando lo vea lo voy a-con su mano parecía que ahorcaba a alguien-

Chica 2(la rubia): rebe no grites

Rebe:!** CÁLLATE ANGIE!**

Abril: rebe no le hables así y Angie no la provoques

Rebe y va a decir algo cuando sonó el celular de abril

Abril: hola...¿¡José!?- Rebe le arrebató el celular mientras abril quedo estática-

Rebe: Aver inútil(n/a: se cree paquita la del barrio) ¿qué quieres?...ja mira si te vuelves acercar a mi amiga te romperé la cara y brazos entendido**...¡ENTENDIDO**!-colgó-

Las tortugas se retiraron después de ver a la chica era amiga de abril, mientras...

Agie:jaja imagina su cara jajá te adoro rebe

Rebe:jeje y eso que me contuve

A abril y a angie les salió una gotita estilo anime pues rebe las cuidaba y contaban con su apoyo eran como hermanas

Abril:jajaja oigan no quieren quedarse a dormir

Angie**:¡Sí!** una pjamada

Rebe:no estamos algo grandes para eso

Angie: si ya estas vieja

Rebe parecía querer lanzarse asía Angie quien creía que las 3 eran muy unidas abril no pudo evitar recordar a los chicos pero nadie se comparaba con su dulces y bipolares amigas

Abril: que quieren comer-dijo para alivianar el ambiente con una sonrisa-

Angie y Rebe**:¡PIZZA!**-dijeron abrazadas-

Abril rio abría algo que la pizza no resolviera después de que llego la pizza las 3 disfrutaban ese momento ya que no avía pasado mucho tiempo desde que se reunían ya que abril solía desaparecer ya como rondando las 10 estaban jugando el típico Verdad o Reto

Abril: mmm rebe verdad o reto

Rebe:**¡RETO!**

Angie: ya sé que mañana uses una falda

Rebe:¿pero? Está bien ¬3¬

_EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS_

Rafael estaba en su cuarto tratando de dormir pero no podía ya que solo pensaba a esa chica de ojos chocolates que al parecer era solidaria con sus amigas, fuerte, y muy bonita sacudió su cabeza cuando recordaba que era muy bonita más que las chicas que avía visto no eran tantas solo abril, karai y la rubia que la acompañaba a abril

Rapha: ¿Qué me pasa? Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella en sus ojos, su cabello bicolor en, ¿Cómo será su sonrisa? Aaahhgg ¿Qué es esto? Mmm tal vez debo pedirle a abril el nombre de esa chica

Y con ese pensamiento se durmió soñando con conocer a esa chica aunque no lo admitiera cada vez que pensaba en ella sentía algo extraño en su pecho y también 3 chicas que dormían desparramadas en un sofá …

* * *

**que tal bueno gracias por sus comentarios me hicieron súper feliz gracias sigan dejando su opinión**


	3. Chapter 3

hola aquí esta el siguiente capitulo ojala les guste no avía podido por 2 razones 1nos ampliaron el horario y 2citas medicas así que me voy a ausentar tal ves un as semanas bueno gracias por su **ATENCION**

* * *

******_las tortugas ninjas son de nickelodeon los Ocs son mios_**

**_CAPITULO 3_**

EN LA MAÑANA

Rebe subía las escaleras de su edificio justo ese día tuvo que descomponerse el elevador hace unos minutos avía salido de la casa de su amiga abril a la cual dejo junto con Angie dormidas en una posición muy graciosa las dos a punto de caerse por claras rasone3s tomo una foto que luego las molestaría bueno mientras recordaba a sus amigas llego a su apartamento en el último piso era de dos habitaciones y una sala comedor, un baño vivía sola des de ase mucho los recuerdos vinieron a su mente se dirigió a su gimnasio era lo único que alegaba sus recuerdos después de una hora de entrenamiento se dirigió al baño se desnudó y entro el agua quito el maquillaje de su hombro mostrando un pequeño tatuaje de rubí luego se vio a ella con unos 5 años junto a una niña de su edad de ojos miel luego a ella de no más de 13 o 14 años con cuerpos inertes y ella cubierta de sangre y….

Rebe: **¡NO!** Dejen me enpas no me atormenten-dijo agarrándose la cabeza y empezando a llorar-ya no…ya no

Y hay quedo llorando aunque sus amigas creyeran que no recordaba nada antes de llegar a newyork se equivocaban pues eso no se los diría al menos no ahora

Angie y Abril ya se habían despertado ya que avían caído de sofá buscaron con la mirada a rebe cuando vieron una nota..

_Chicas_

_Me voy a mi apartamento llamen cuando despierte_

_ReBe_

_P.D no sean flojas son las 9_

Las chicas miraron el reloj eran cuarto para la 1 se despidieron para arreglase y llevar sus cámaras para ver a su 'chica mala' usando una faldita, abril ya estaba lista así que llamo a rebe…

Mientras rebe maquillaba su tatuaje aunque no le gustaba mostrar sus hombros no le gustaba verle cuando sonó su celular

Rebe: hola…Abril milagro que despertaste….e...ra enserio….claro como tengo un monton –sarcastica**-¡CLARO!** Que no me gustan…okey voy enseguida –colgó_-"en que me he metido"_

Abril había citado a rebe en el centro comercial para cumplir el reto sabía que rebe no le gustaba ir de compras o usar faldas o cosas de "niñas bobas" como les decía pero ella nunca rechazaba un reto esto iba a hacer divertido ya en el centro comercial…

Abril**: ¡REBE**! Qué bueno que viniste

Rebe: sisi ojala nadie de la escuela me vea

Llegaron a una tienda de ropa y hay estaba Angie que prácticamente se echó encima de ellas con su vestido azul pastel y muñequeras verdes fosforescente y su cabello atado en una media cola de caballo, abril estaba con su habitual vestimenta y rebe con unos vaqueros gastados y una blusa negra de manga larda floja y sus botas que llegaban debajo de las rodillas con una cadena que colgaba de la parte superior y su cabello suelto

Angie: abril, rebe, hola –se le queda viendo a rebe**-¡Y TU FALDA!**

Abril: venimos a conseguirla –detuvo a rebe ya que se quería irse-nos ayudas

Las chicas mostraban varias faldas de varios colores y vigilaban que rebe no se fuera ataque abril vio una negra con volados

Abril: que tal esta

Rebe: no gusta –sonrió y luego hizo una cara de desentendida-¿yo dije eso?

Abril: vamos prívatela

Angie: espera -tomo una blusa de manga larga hasta el codo roja –pruébatela con la falda

Rebe hizo lo que sus amigas le indicaron le quedaba bien la blusa se le ajustaba al torso y la falda le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y salió del probador sus amigas se quedaron con la boca abierta (literal mente)

Rebe: estoy ridícula –un poco sonrojada-

Abril: te ves bien

Angie: así los chicos morirán por ti

Las chicas compran el conjunto y para la mala suerte de rebe se lo tuvo que poner y así muchos chicos le pedían una cita y ella se negaba sonrojada y justo cuando avía rechazado a un chico de ojos azules sus amigas le tomaron una foto

Rebe: las odio-con cara de niña chiquita-

Angie: le vieras dicho que si se veía buena gente

Abril: o al de ojos negros

Rebe: solo son niños bonitos….

* * *

**bueno gracias por sus reviews o y oye Takimara imagínate usando tu esa falda jejeje degen reviews gracias**


	4. Chapter 4

**_CAPITULO 4_**

* * *

**_Las tortugas ninjas son de nickelodon los OCs son míos_**

* * *

Bueno aquí el siguiente cap. me sigo organizando con las citas médicas y la escuela haci que perdón por la demora, mas aparte mi hermana apenas y me deja usar la máquina y de mi celular no puedo hacer mucho bueno gracias por su **ATENCIÓN**

* * *

Haci se la pasaron rebe mostro la foto que les tomo en la mañana y las tres acordaron mostrarle las fotos a nadie(n/a: jajaja claro tus amigos te toman una foto vergonzosa y no se la muestra a nadie las ballenas vuelan) bueno fueron a comprar una hamburguesa Angie prácticamente se la tragaba y salpicaba los condimentos

Rebe: oye deja de comer haci mastica

Angie:-con la boca llena- no quiero esta deliciosa

Abril: Rebe tiene razón te vas a enfermar si sigues comiendo haci-dijo viendo que Angie tomaba otra hamburguesa-

Rebe: eres una tragona

Angie tan siquiera no me importa estar en forma y no parezco chico

Rebe: a hora si-se levanta con llamas en los ojos-me las vas a pagar-la empisa a perseguir por el local-

Abril suspira y deja su comida y trata de salvar a su amiga de una rebe muy muy molesta, Abril se pone en medio y es usada como escudo por Angie

Angie: es la verdad

Abril: no le eches más leña al fuego –regaña a Angie luego ve a Rebe-rebe tranquila

Rebe: tranquila mangos vas a ver cuándo te agarre Angie

Abril: Angie discúlpate

Angie: está bien –sale detrás de abril y se pone de rodillas-perdón perdón perdón no lo vuelvo hacer-dice con cara de perrito-me perdonas

Rebe: está bien –dice con el ceño fruncido-

Haci se la pasaron entre quejas, bromas y mini peleas bueno en resumen un día de amigas muy singular, cada una se fue a su casa ya avía caído la noche en la ciudad de new york Raphael se había apartado de sus hermanos por seguir a un krangdroide hasta que llego a un callejón donde estaba rebe acorralada por dragones purpuras

Rebe: yales dije que no tengo dinero

Dragón purpura 1: vamos preciosa vamos a divertirnos un poco

Dragón purpura 3: no te aremos mucho daño

Dragón purpura 2: no te preocupes….será rápido-dijo sujetándola de las muñecas-

Rebe: no suéltame-forcejando-

Rapha que estaba observando todo decide bajar claro que rebe no logra verlo por la falta de luz

Rapha: suéltala-apunta con sus sais- **¡A HORA!**

Dragón purpura 2: haci y quien va a obligarme –dice volteando a verlo-

Raphael no respondió sino lo empezó a golpearen la cara los otros trataron de ayudar a su compañero pero solo recibían más daño

Dragón purpura 3**: ¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ!-**dijo saliendo de ahí junto con su compañero-

Dragón purpura 2: me las pagaras-dijo mientras corría-

Rapha: ja eso quiero verlo-está por irse-

Rebe: espera…gracias por tu ayuda-se acerca pero el retrocede-oye espera

Rapha: será mejor que no digamos que no soy alguien 'normal'

Rebe:-se acerca-por favor—el ya no se aleja ella logra ver era como una tortuga pero del tamaño de un humano-¿Qué eres?

Rapha:-abre mucho los ojos-no te doy miedo-sonrió cuando ella negó-soy una tortuga mutante

Rebe: ¿y eso que? Bueno no importa-sonríe-mucho gusto soy Rebeca solo dime Rebe

Rapha:-se sonrojo un poco ante la sonrisa-soy Ra...pha...el dime Rapha-dijo tarteamudando lugo sonríe-bueno quieres que te acompañe a tu casa...dijo con lo que paso con esos tipos

Rebe: si gracias ¿pero cómo?

Rapha: por los tejados ¿te parece?

Rebe: no se tendrías que cargarme ya que con esto no puedo hacer mucho-dijo señalando la falda-me veo como una tonta

Rapha: yo creo que te ves muy bonita-dijo sin pensar solo se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta cuando noto que ella se avía puesto un poco roja-bueno vámonos-dijo un poco nervioso-

Rebe: si –sonrojada mientras era cargada por el en brazos-

Ninguno cruzo palabra hasta que llegaron al techo del edificio de Rebe

Rebe: gracias por traerme rapha-dijo ya estando en el piso-

Rapha: no hay de que cu...-no pudo terminar ya que ella lo había abrazado desde el cuello lo que hizo que se pusiera rojo-

Rebe: de verdad muchas gracias-dijo casi sollozando ocultándose en el pecho de la tortuga-

Rapha: no hay de que-devolviendo el abrazo dudoso y más rojo que un tomate-ya es tarde me tengo que ir-susurro-

Rebe: si ve con cuidado-dijo se parándose y con un extenso sonrojo-nos podemos ver después

Rapha: tratare de venir mañana, por cierto no le digas a nadie de mí por favor

Rebe: no te preocupes será nuestro secreto-dijo sujetándole la mano-

Rapha: gracias hasta mañana rebe-dijo perdiéndose un poco en los ojos de la chica-

Rebe: hasta mañana rapha-dijo cuándo la tortuga se iba-

* * *

**Bueno de nuevo perdón por la tardanza creo que el capitulo esta algo curci bueno tengo una duda sobre los Rateds haci que agradeseria si me explican bueno dejen sus reviews los cuales me alegran el dia**


	5. Chapter 5

**_CAPITULO 5_**

* * *

**_Las tortugas ninjas son de nickelodon los OCs son míos_**

* * *

Bueno aquí el siguiente cap. **¡FELIZ DÍA DE MUERTOS! **Tal vez ya solo poder publicar los viernes o sábados bueno gracias por su **ATENCIÓN**

* * *

Rapha saltaba hacia las alcantarilla como negarlo estaba feliz por fin sabia el nombre de la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos y la vería mañana en la noche sin darse cuenta llego a su destino estaba leo esperándolo en la sala

Leo: ¿Dónde estabas?

Rapha; por ahí-dijo sin prestarle atención mientras sonreía-

Leo: rapha ¿Dónde estabas? **¡NOS PREOCUPASTE!**-dijo ya un poco alterado-

Rapha: sisisi-dijo mientras se iba a su habitación-

Leo solo suspira y también se va a su habitación mientras que con Rebe, esta se encontraba en su cuarto con su pijama puesta que consistía en una camiseta de tirantes negra con las palabras **_FUCK YEA _**y unos shorts cortos blancas su cabello estaba amarrado a una trenza

Rebe-suspira-espero ver mañana a rapha, sino hubiera llegados ellos uu...hubieran-sus ojos se empezaban a empañar-como lo que paso con…-una traicionera lagrima salió de sus ojos y se la limpio rápido-lo importante es que no paso-suspira-como te extraño hermana-viendo al techo –

Se quedó dormida, a la maña siguiente en la alcantarilla todo estaba normal, bueno solo que la tortuga más ruda estaba de muy buen humor lo cual extrañaba a sus hermanos

Doni: oigan no creen que rapha está muy raro

Mikey: a que te refieres doni

Doni: está muy contento desde la mañana

Leo: doni tiene razón rapha ayer desapareció y regreso muy sonriente –con pose pensativa-

Mikey: que tal si tratamos de averiguar dónde fu ayer –sus hermanos lo vieron asombrados-¿Qué?

Doni: buena idea mikey es la primera

Mikey: gracias**… ¡HEY!**

Leo: bueno ya está decidido tenemos que averiguar donde estuvo rapha-cuando lo mencionaron el susodicho entro-

Rapha: yo que

Leo, Doni y Mikey: nada

Mientras 3 chicas iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, Abril y Angie que su amiga Rebe estaba muy contenta. Rebe estaba vestida con una camiseta negra con una calavera con llamas en los ojos de manga larga, unos vaqueros gastados negros y sus botas negras con estoperoles a los lados .Angie iba con su vestido rosa pastel con cinturilla negra

Rebe**: ¡¿QUÉ!?**-dijo extrañada a sus amigas la habían visto haci todo el día-

Abril: nada solo que...

Angie: has estado muy alegre toda la mañana

Rebe: si ¿y?

Abril: no será que… ¿te gusta alguien?

Rebe:-sonrojada-que tontería ¿por qué me gustaría alguien?-volteada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo-

Angie: **¡REBE ESTA ENAMORADA!**

Rebe:** ¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADA!** Solo conocí a alguien

Abril: ¿Quién es? ¿Esta guapo? ¿Lo conocemos?

Rebe: no les interesa

Angie: que mala eres, de seguro esta guapo y no lo quieres decir para ti

Rebe: haber primero que les importa si esta guapo o no, segundo una no puede estar contenta porque si no está enamorada y tercero **¡VÁMONOS QUE NOS TOCA QUÍMICA! **–Viendo el reloj-

Abril y Angie vieron sus relojes era cierto tocaba química y esa maestra daba miedo si se enojaba cuando llegaban tarden a su clase haci que fueron corriendo para llegar a tiempo si no estaban muertas, bueno terminando la ´la preciosa ´escuela las chicas se dirigieron a la casa de Angie para trabajar en un proyecto, cuando caía la noche rebe se despidió y fue a su apartamento para verse con rapha esperaba que si fuera. Mientras tanto la tortuga de cinta roja aprovecho un momento que sus hermanos estaban distraídos y se fue directo a en contarse con su nueva amiga, cuando llego la vio sentada en la escalera de incendios alado de una ventana.

Rebe: hola rapha –con una sonrisa-

Rapha: hola-devolviendo la sonrisa –llevas mucho esperando rebe

Rebe: en realidad acabo de llegar-suspira-la escuela estuvo fatal

Rapha: jajaja creo que tuviste un día duro no

Rebe: ni me lo digas pero...me alegra volverte a ver-sonriéndole tiernamente-

Rapha: hee?-con un pequeño sonrojo-bueno ¿qué quieres hacer?-un poco nervioso}

Rebe: no lose que tal si me cuentas sobre ti

Rapha: ¿qué quieres saber? –La chica le daba mucha confianza-

Rebe: no lose, familia, que te gusta y haci

Rapha: pues tengo 15 años ,3 hermanos y mi padre , tengo una tortuga llamada spike ,me gusta mucho patear traseros y la pizza-dijo con la vista perdida y luego vio a rebe- a hora tu

Rebe: bueno también tengo 15 vivo sola desde que vine aquí, una hermana, odio las cosas de niñitas superficiales como faldas, vestidos, etc.

Rapha: oye ¿porque tu hermana no vive contigo?

Rebe: pues ella esta con su padre ya que yo solo soy su hermana porque me adoptaron, no será mi hermana de sangre pero la quiero como si lo fuera, ella siempre me ha apoya do en todo y la extraño paveses

Rapha: valla

Rebe: jajaja sabes-la tortuga volteo a verla – eres al primero que le cuento esto

Rapha: enserio-no creía que la chica le tuviera mucha confianza-

Rebe: si mis amigas creen que no recuerdo nada antes de llegar aquí-bosteza-

Rapha: creo que ya es algo tarde debe…-no pudo terminar porque ella se recostó en su hombro eso causo que su rosto se volviera rojo-

Rebe: oye no te molestaría quedarte un rato más o si

Rapha: no lose mis hermanos deben de estar buscándome

Rebe en ese caso-le ventándose- es mejor que vallas con ellos, ¿vendrás a verme mañana?

Rapha: no sé si podre venir

Rebe: en tenses te doy mi numero –va por una hoja y anota su número y se lo da-llámame si no puedes venir

Rapha: claro que lo hare

Rebe: bueno – le da un beso en la mejilla lo que provoca que la tortuga se vuelva un tomate-adiós rapha

Rapha: adi...os-dijo toda via rojo y con una mano en la mejilla que le avia besado-rebe "_que rayos es esto que siento en el pecho"_

* * *

**Bueno aquí el siguiente cap. díganme ¿que hicieron en el día de muertos o Halloween? Bueno dejen sus reviews**


End file.
